1. Technical Field
The present disclosure relates to a fan assembly for mounting a fan to an electronic device.
2. Description of Related Art
Fans are used to dissipate heat from a computer system. A chassis is provided for mounting the fan. A plurality of through holes are defined in the chassis. The fan defines a plurality of screw holes. The through holes of the chassis are aligned with the screw holes of the fan. A plurality of screws extends through the through holes to screw into the screw holes. The fan is thereby secured to the chassis of the computer system. However, the screw mounting means in assembly and disassembly of the fans is very labor-intensive and inconvenient.
Therefore there is a need for improvement in the art.